Yu-Gi-Oh Lives and One-Shots
by Bravemaridin
Summary: This is a Fanfic with diary entries from different Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I also have one-shots starring the YGO family. UPDATES WILL BE SPORADIC. Enjoy. ;)
1. Chapter 1 : Kaiba

Dear Diary

Kaiba

10/2

It is early October and my brother has insisted on me keeping a diary. We made a dare so whoever keeps up with their diary for the remainder of the month wins. If I win I get to read Mokuba's diary and he gets no dessert for a week. If he wins he gets to read my diary and I have to take a week of from Kaibacorp. However, I'm confident I'll win this challenge.

10/3

Dear Diary,

My brother looked at my first entry and said I wasn't doing my entries correctly. He insisted my entries become more personal , that they start with "Dear Diary," , and that I sign them. Well, I suppose this is doable.

Kaiba

10/7

Dear Diary,

At Kaibacorp some idiots forgot to logout of the company server and I ended up spending 2 days at Kaibacorp to clean the mess he made and another day making sure no one hacked into the server. Sometimes I feel that running Kaibacorp is impossible but it's for Mokuba and he's all I have left.

Kaiba

10/11

Dear Diary,

I will never repeat such a mistake as I did after the past 4 days. After the incident with the server, I had to quickly finish a KC project totally forgetting the oral report I had due for class. When I finally did my report I was up till midnight last night and I had to present it today. Since presenting to people who never listen always aggravated me I might have miscommunicated my information. In this situation I would actually settle for a B- ,Good Grief.

Kaiba


	2. Chapter 2: Kaiba 2

Dear Diary

Kaiba #2

10/14

Dear Diary,

I've decided to write every 3 days. I believe that it will be easier to keep up with. I wonder what Mokuba is writing in his diary. Whatever he is writing it is sure to be something close to his heart. Well I'll find out soon enough. I hope that Mokuba won't be too upset when he loses.

Kaiba

10/17

Dear Diary,

Over the past three days everything has been running smoothly at Kaiba Corp and at home. However school has been hectic because of the Homecoming Dance. Every girl at school has been flirting with me hoping that I'll come with them to the dance this November. Though I've made it clear I'm not going these girls refuse to stop flirting me. I would sue for harassment but I don't have the time. I cannot wait for this ridiculous craze to end.

Kaiba

10/ 20

Dear Diary,

I feel that today has totally changed my relationship with the Geek Squad and I don't like it one bit. Why? The answer lies with a Joey Wheeler. Today at lunch the mutt sat next to me ,which is an oddity in itself, and then it happened. He asked me to the Homecoming Dance and I didn't say no.

I don't know why I didn't say no. I should have said no right away ,but I didn't. I shouldn't have even considered his invite but I did and I've got hell to pay.

Kaiba

10/27

Dear Diary,

I'm Doomed. Between Wheeler, Kaiba Corp, and schoolwork, I didn't keep up with the dare and now I've got to write every day or Mokuba will see this and I'll have to take a week off from to Kaiba Corp. I hope that I can make this work and if I can't I'll have hell to pay.

Kaiba

 **Author's Note: Hi It's me! People I'm asking that you PLEEEEEZE REVIEW. This is my first story on this site so any type of contact at all is awsome. And if someone could send a beta reader my way that would be awsome.**

 **Until next time Be Brave and Bold.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mokuba

**Hey, what's up readers! I'm soooo glad for every view that I get. Heads up for SB-129 and KLR9KuroDeath for following this story. Well I'm going to try to update at least 2 times a week maybe more if I get more reviews. Please Please PLEASE Review People. It makes writing this story even more enjoyable. Be Brave and Bold.**

Dear Diary

Mokuba

10/2

Dear Diary,

It's me Mokuba. I got into a dare with my big brother. For this entire month both Big Bro and I have to keep up with a diary for the whole month. If Big Bro wins I have to give up dessert for a whole week and Seto gets to read my diary. If I win Big Bro will take a week off of Kaiba Corp and I get to read _his_ diary. I can't wait to see what happens. Who knows maybe this will open Seto up a bit.

Bye,

Mokuba

10/5

Dear Diary,

First things first I've decided to write 3 times a week. Next Seto doesn't understand the concept of a diary. You're supposed to write your deepest, darkest secrets in them, Start them with "Dear Diary," and sign them. Isn't this common knowledge? Then again this my Big Brother we're talking about and he doesn't do deep dark secrets or diaries or anything remotely personal at all. Getting him to open up is going to be harder than I first thought.

Bye,

Mokuba

10/8

Dear Diary,

My brother has just come back from a 3 day stay at Kaiba Corp. From what I could tell from how angry he was when he came back and a work report,( Yes he gets work reports after all he is vice pres.) I figured that someone had their private email and the Kaiba Corp server open at the same time and crashed the KC server. After asking him about it a few times (Me: Read nagging. Mokuba: Get out of my entry. Me: Fine.) I found that I was was right and that the 3 day stay at Kaiba Corp was to repair the server. I can't believe he repaired in 3 days what would have taken other men weeks. My brother's pretty awesome. (Me: Awwww! :3 Mokuba: Seriously? -_- Me: :( )

Bye,

Mokuba

( Me: …..That was still cute. Mokuba: stalker.)


	4. Chapter 4: Mokie

**Hello Dear Readers! Thanks to any and everyone who viewed my story. However I NEEEED more REVIEWS! Requests are welcome but I'll only do requests for Yu-Gi-Oh. If you want me to it for Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the other shows from the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise you guys MUST Review. Until next time, YUGIOHHHH.**

Dear Diary

Mokuba #2

10/11

Dear Diary,

My brother has had a _very_ complicated few days to say the least. Since he spent 3 days at Kaiba Corp repairing the server he got behind on a KC project and focused on it for 2 days and finished it. However, yesterday he ran into a bit of a snag. He had an oral report due TOMORROW! He was awake all night writing his report and from how he acted when he got home the presentation didn't go so well. I hope that his grades don't suffer and that this all blows over soon.

Bye,

 _Mokuba_

10/14

Dear Diary,

Nothing out of the ordinary has happened over the past few days. Big Bro's incident at school has blown over and we've had a peaceful few days. Well except for the coffee incident. (Me: No, not the COFFEE INCIDENT. Mokuba: 0-0) My brother has a caffeine addiction so when he doesn't get his coffee he gets a bit stressed. (Me: A BIT STRESSED! Mokuba: Beat It.) Yesterday the intern forgot his coffee twice. Safe to say that the board meeting afterwards wasn't pleasant. That was hilarious. (Me: You are a little psychopath. Mokuba: Go Hug Pegasus. Me: Grosssss!)

Bye,

 _Mokuba_

10/17

Dear Diary,

It's Homecoming Season! (Me: Kawaii :3 Mokuba: Really? -_- Me: Yes Really ;3 ) For me this means a party with cake and candy…and a chance to talk to _Serenity_. (Me: Kawaii Mokuba: F**k off. Me: What a jerk.)

However, for my brother Homecoming Season means dealing with a minor bit of stalking, squealing girls, nosy reporters, and the "Geek Squad". I kinda like them but my bro has some **Serious Issues** with Joseph Wheeler. Sometimes I wonder if my brother's feelings towards Joey are more than meets the eye. Speaking of the geek squad I wonder if I can sweet talk my brother into coming along with me and we can all hang together. We'll see!

Bye,

 _Mokuba_

10/20

Dear Diary,

Something happened today and my brother is acting weird but maybe I'm just paranoid after what happened at school today. You see I… I … I flirted with _Serenity Wheeler_ today and I think she flirted back. I didn't even really know what I was doing but it worked! I think that I'm going to ask her to the Homecoming Dance. I hope she says yes. ( Me: Kawaii Mokuba: … _Serenity_.. Me: He's in lala land :1)

 _Mokuba_


	5. Chapter 5: More Mokuba

**A.N Hi its me with my latest up date. It's a bit short but better than nothing, right? Also people I NEED REVIEWS! Requests are welcome though only from Yu-Gi-Oh. If you want me to update I need more reviews. Can we do at least 5 reviews per chapter? And don't wait for someone else to review first because if everyone does that no one reviews. Dang this a damn long author's note well best get off before this gets any longer**

 **Be Brave and Bold**

 **~Bravemaridin**

Dear Diary

Mokuba #3

10/23

Dear Diary,

My brother has been acting weird lately. He's acting ruder and snappier than usual. (Me: 0-0 Is that even possible?!) He also seems to be avoiding school and the "Geek Squad" more than usual. Maybe the incident with the oral report hasn't blown over quite yet. I still haven't asked _Serenity_ out to the dance yet.(Me: Do it! Do it! Do it!) Whenever I get close to her I get tongue-tied but I am going to find a way to ask her to the dance! (Me: Go to her house. Mokuba: again STALKER)

Bye,

 _Mokuba_

10/25

Dear Diary,

My brother is still acting weird and I think that I'm winning the dare. When I brought up the dare with Big Bro he seemed to have forgotten about it. Ever since then I tried to remind him to write, but he seems to be pretty absent minded. (Me: I thought you WANTED to win the dare! Mokuba: I do! Me:... **WTF!** ) I hope he starts acting normal again soon, but until then I'm WINNING! (Me:o-0)

Bye,

 _Mokuba_

10/28

Dear Diary,

I did it! I asked _Serenity_ to the Homecoming Dance. (Me:YES!) She said that she will think about it! I hope she says yes! I wonder what my brother will think of me dancing with the "Mutt's" little sister.(Me: He doesn't know? Mokuba: Nope. Me:o-0) He'll probably oppose it at first ,but he'll say yes. I just hope _Serenity_ does too.(*Mokuba stares into space* Me: Well I'll just sign off for him.)

 _Byeeee,_

 _Mokuba and Me_


	6. Chapter6: Kaiba and Mokuba We're Live!

Dear Diary

We're Live!

I would have updated sooner but my internet is on the fritz.

I realize that in this entire story I haven't done a disclaimer. Here's one now. Go on you two.

Mokuba: Bravemaridin does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Kaiba: She does own the plot line so **don't steal**.

Me: Let's get started! ;)

10/29 Saturday

Kaiba's Pov

Beep! Beeep! Beeeep! "Damn it 5:30 already?" I got up and got ready for work. When I went downstairs Mokuba was already awake reading a book. "Mornin' Big Bro," Mokuba yawned. "Morning." I replied. I cooked us a simple breakfast for the both of us. After breakfast I made sure that Mokuba had every thing he would need for the day. Then at 6:45 exactly I left for work. "See you later!" Mokuba yelled "Good-bye , Mokuba" I replied calmly.

Mokuba's Pov

After Big Bro left I cleaned up the kitchen and finished the book I was reading. After that I finished my weekend homework and reviewed the work reports my brother left for me. Then at about 3 o'clock I invited some friends over to play Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters. We had a pretty good time. Around 5 o'clock I had my friends pack up and go home. I planned to clean up but I'm so tired I'll take a nap first.

Kaiba Pov

KaibaCorp was closing for the day. As the last of my employees left I gathered my things and went to find Roland and return home. After a stressful drive through rush hour traffic I entered the house. The house was a near disaster though it could have been much worse. Pillows were all over the floor along with candy wrappers, couch cushions, and paper plates. Mokuba definitely had friends over. "Bro," Mokuba called racing down the stairs, "your back, Sorry 'bout the mess." "It's fine," I say, "we'll finish cleaning together."

Me: That's all for now. If you want more you guys have to review and PM me. I also want to ask if there's anything wrong with how I am writing the characters in this chapter let me know.

Kaiba: I'm too mushy.

Mokuba: No your not.

Kaiba: Yes I Am!

(siblings bicker)

Me: Well, looks like I'm on my own. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did there would be a lot more shipping including Puppyshipping, Rivalshipping, and Prideshipping.

Kaiba: What?!

Me: (running for my life) People Fave, Follow, and Oh S**t

Kaiba: Get Back HERE!

Mokuba: Well Fave, Follow and wait what's that last one?

Me: (still running for my life) REVIEW!

Mokuba: Yeah, review.


	7. Chapter 7: We're Live 2

Dear Diary

Mokuba & Kaiba

We're Live! #2

Me:I'm Baaaaack!

Mokuba:Bro don't flip out again, alright.

Kaiba:I still want to crush her.

Mokuba:Calm Down!

(Mokuba continues to soothe his seething brother.)

Me: Well, without further ado let's get on with the story.

Saturday Evening

10/30

No One's Pov

After cleaning up the mess from earlier The Kaiba Brothers got ready for dinner. Mokuba went upstairs to wash up while Seto cooked a simple dinner for the two of them.

Mokuba's Pov

"Big Bro, It's time to bring out our diaries!" I said. Seto nodded. I went to get my diary and Seto went to get his. Then we came back downstairs. "I've got my diary!" I yelled coming down the staircase. "I do too." He said calmly from the bottom of the staircase. "Well, I wrote every 3 days for the entire month except for today." I said. Seto sighed, "You win, Mokuba." "Alright," I yelled fist pumping the air, "I WIN!"

Kaiba's Pov

I sigh and smile softly at the spectacle before me. 'He's so cute.' I think to myself. He dances to the couch and jumps on it. "Come on, Seto!" He yells "I'm coming." I reply walking over to the couch.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mokuba asks, "Hand it over!" "Fine." I say. "Hopefully he'll get bored before he reaches the entry about the mutt." I whisper softly to myself.

After reading for about half an hour he looked up. "So." he said, "What's this about you and Wheeler?" I feel my face heat up as I turn away. "Nothing," I say, "Nothing at all!" "If you say so." He replies in a mischievous voice. "Oh and Seto?" "Yes." I reply trepidatiously. "I want you to stay for Homecoming week and the week after." (Me:I decided to have Seto take 2 weeks off if he lost instead.) "Why?" I ask. "You'll see!" he replies gleefully.

(End of Chapter)

(End of Arc)

AN: So every group of chapters plus the live chapter is an arc. Sorry for updating a bit late school is about to start and things got a little hectic. Also at the end of every arc I'll have a bonus chapter for the previous arc. No bonus chapter this time but next arc will have an extra feature. IF people review it! It will be about 1 or 2 weeks until the new arc is up.

Until next time my readers, Be Brave and Bold.

Me: Disclaimer time!

Kaiba: Bravemaridin does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

Mokuba: She does own the plot so please don't steal.

Me: Thanks Mokuba, Kaiba. So R&R people!


	8. Chapter 8: Ryou and Bakura

_**Dear Diary**_

 **Author's Note:** Hi everybody, sorry for not updating in three weeks. School starting really threw me off. So I am finally starting Arc 2 of my book. Can you guess the stars of this arc are. I'll give you guys a hint one of their names rhymes with hurrah.

Ryou: Bakura (glomp)

Bakura: Ryou, get off.

Ryou: (ignores Bakura)

Me: Get on with it people.

Bakura: Bravemaridin doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.

Ryou: She owns the plot so please leave it alone.

Bakura: You could sound more threatening.

Ryou: Kura-c...

Bakura: RYOU!

Me : I've got surprises coming up in this one! :3 I'll also have 2 to 4 live chapters if you guys R and R. Well let's get to it!

11/2

Dear Diary,

Bakura has been ill at ease lately. I wonder why my yami has been so... secretive and nervous lately,it's not really like him. He's also been rambling and mumbling under his breath. I thought that we already moved past this stage. I guess that 'Kura will have to get use to having his own body. I wonder ... Well, I'd better get back to 'Kura before he wrecks something.

 _Ryou_

11/2

Dear Diary,

I am Bakura. I have gained a body and am living with my former host in an apartment. This modern world is odd and confusing. I am at a loss to how humans handle it. I suppose that I will soon figure out how since I am one of them once again. What is that annoying contraption? Maybe Ryou ... I mean my landlord will help.

 _Thief Bakura_

That's all for now and I wrote like this for a reason. Yamis and Hikaris will have their entries together. Also, has anyone caught the hint about Thief Bakura?


	9. Chapter 9: We're Live!

Live Chapter

A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating in such a long time! But more on me at the end now it's time for a brand new chappie!

P.S. I don't own Yu-Gi-Ohhhh!

After Ryou started dating Akefia the pair started acting differently and the others soon noticed. Today it all comes to a head as Yugi, Yami, confront Ryou to find out what's going on.

"Ryou," Joey said "Ya' know if ya' need any help we're righ' here for ya'." "I know," Ryou replied, "You guys are my friends after all!" "Yea' well…" Joey said hesitantly looking back at the others. "Oh just say it JOEY!" Tea grumbled. "Say what?" Ryou inquired

After watching the mini Pharaoh and his friends surround Ryou Akefia was a bit curious but never paid attention until the screaming started.

"WHAT?!" Ryou yelled stunned at the accusation. "Now Ryou," Atem said softly, "Listen." "No, you listen you ..." as Ryou got ready to grill Atem Akefia walks in. "Ryou, are you ok?" she asks walking up to the group. "No, I am not ok. They just ACCUSED ME OF DRINKING!" Ryou yells nearing hysterics. Akefia looks stunned then grabs Ryou's arm and begins to pull him away from the group glaring hatefully at them all. "Come on, Ryou," Akefia says "let's leave these so called "friends". " "Ya think that we're letting him go with you ya' psycho!" Joey yelled "You don't care one whit about what Ryou thinks or feels."

Akefia looked at Joey and said "Keep your comments to yourself you ugly mutt." "Akefia," Ryou whispered, "It's alright." She looked at me and her cold gaze softened. Then the other Yamis looked at Akefia and the three had a mental discussion. (A/N: If you guys want the discussion send me a review or P.M) Then all three Yamis paled. "Oh." The trio all look thoroughly stunned. "What is it Atem, Marik?" Tea asked. "Akefia is in a relationship with Ryou or should I say Bakura?" Atem says with Marik nodding along. The others are stunned and have the sense to look ashamed.

Eventually Yuugi asks the question they were all thinking… "You two are dating?" he asks quietly. "Yes, we are dating now and Baku - I mean Akefia gave me my name back. If you guys have a problem you'd better tell me now!" Ryou says with surprising strength.

"No, not at all! ", Malik exclaims, "In fact, it explains a lot!" Akefia and Ryou look at him. "What do you mean?" they ask "Well," Atem said, " You both have been ignoring teachers, Smiling at nothing or each other and acting like general space cases. We thought that something was wrong and jumped to conclusions." Silence ensued. "Oh.' Ryou whispered. Akefia sat down heavily, stunned.

"Well," Joey says, "Is anybody hungry, cause I sure am!" All the tension dissolves and they all smile and laugh. "Well let's get burgers, come on Bakura, Akefia."

A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating! School kinda got in the way but that is no excuse for just abandoning ya'll for almost 2 months! Fall Break is my reason for being able to write now. For all my readers still with me THANK YOU! For all my new readers Thank You as well. I will get in another update before school begins and attempt to update once every 1 to 2 weeks.

Be Brave and Bold,

BraveMaridin


	10. Chapter 10: Tea's Interview Part 1

Interview with Tea!

Me: Hi! I'm back and I'm not alone! Introducing….(drumroll)

Tea: Meeee!

Me: I'm doing a interview with Tea! So, how's life been treating you?

Tea: Pretty good. My bond with my friends has been going strong.

Me: How's Yuugi been?

Tea: ...

Me: What?

Tea: I walked in on Atem and Yuugi.

Me: Doing what?

Tea: Getting really frisky.

Me: What do you mean by that?

Tea: You're going to make me say it aren't you.

Me: Yep.

Tea: (grumbles)

Me: What was that I can't hear you!

Tea:Making Love

Me: Still can't hear you!

Tea: MAKING LOVE ok Making Love!

Me: So how do feel about that?

Tea: Sex is a…...

Me:NO,NO,NO,NOOOO. We don't need the Birds and the Bees talk. I'm talking about Yuugi and Yami being together.

Tea:They're happy together and That's all I care about.

Me: Well, that's all for now. Read and Review for part 2 of this interview.

Tea: Remember, Bravemaridin does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She does own this plot so please don't steal, it's not the friendly thing to do.

A/N: I am NOT A TEA BASHER! Tea is a nice girl and ,though you can disagree if you want to, a good match for him after Yami leaves. :( I'm a Puzzleshipper through and through, but I don't hate on Tea 'cause she's the glue that holds them together.


	11. Chapter 11: Yamis (I'm not dead)

A/N: I know that I've fallen off the face of the earth and I'm really, REALLY sorry. I'm not dead or seriously ill. One word: HIGH SCHOOL. Well, I'm done talking. ENJOY!

Yami Ice Bucket Challenge Bakura,Yami and Marik were forced to spend the day together by their hikaris. Yami is indifferent, Bakura is sulking and Marik is ….planning something. Oh dear. Hopefully whenever the hikaris return they don't return to a ruined house, or dead Yamis.  
"BAKA-RA!" yells Marik. Silence.  
"WHAT!?" replies Bakura.  
"COME TO THE KITCHEN!" says Marik What does he want? Thought Bakura. "The only reason I'm going," he mumbles as he moves downstairs, " is in case he attempts to make food." Bakura shivers, that was one situation he never wanted to be in again.  
"What do you waAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Bakura's question turns into a scream as he's doused in ice water.  
"yOU!" Bakura starts only to be interrupted by a bloodcurdling wail.  
"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yami screams pitifully as he suffers the same watery fate as Bakura. As Yami looks at Bakura and Marik, he turns his glare on the perpetrator and hisses, "Explain."  
"You know that thing called the Ice Bucket Challenge?" asks Marik.  
Both groan in realization. "Really?" both questioned. Bakura sighed and Yami chuckled, "At least it was for a good cause." he said 


End file.
